Journey on the old rails/Train chase
This is where our heroes ride the old rails out of the temple and then are chased by Evil Jimmy in Revenge of The Ultratron. now see our heroes driving down the old rails going very slowly Pepper Clark: Hey, you mind slowing down? You're making me wanna let off a smell. Mrs. Calloway: And you're also making my milk curdle. Spike: Are you kidding? We're moving a tortoise's pace. Pepper Clark: A tortoise's pace is just fine with me. Maggie: Chillax, soon we'll have this crazy trip behind us. they start going downhill Percy: Whoa! down windy rails and up and down hills Pepper Clark: Whoa! Talk about a near death experience. I thought I saw the light at the end of the tunnel! Eddy: (looks forward through the cab window) It is the light at the end of tunnel! We're gonna be okay! (the trains then drive out into daylight) And the T-1000 still hasn't found us! are now racing over a double-decker bridge, but on the lower track a driller train appears! Tigger: Then, who's that? A T-2000? the Music Score: Thomas & Friends - Misty Island Rescue - "The chase" starts playing camera then zooms in on the driller train and in the cab is Evil Jimmy! Evil Jimmy: Now we'll get them captain! Scorn: coal Very good on there sir! the trains continue over the bridge, the driller train's width is causing the poorly built support beams to pop loose and the tracks to collapse Vinnie Terrio: Uh guys? The bridge is comin' apart! Rabbit: FASTER!! trains continue down the bridge, as then our heroes turn a corner while the driller train drives into a tunnel heroes then drive up and down some more hills there's a jump dead ahead Percy: gasp Hang on! race towards it at a fast pace and make the jump! they drive down a windy track and then get side-by-side with the driller train Brian: Will someone do something already?! Hera Syndulla: (while hanging on Percy's controls) Kanan? Any ideas? Kanan Jarrus: (shoveling coal as fast he can) I got nothing on trying to get a driller train! Mrs. Calloway: Well surely there's something we can do to lose those ruffians! Zeb: (to Jimmy, Sheen, and Carl) Hey, maybe that control panel in your truck has something that can slow them down! Sheen: a look at the controls on the dash of the truck behind Percy Let's see. That's the radio, that's the DVD player, this one's the AC. And this must be the speeder. a blue button with a picture of a spring Skyla gets thrown off the train with an ejector seat Skyla: WAAAH!!!! Ezra Bridger: Or it could be an ejector seat. Edd: (looking out from the other side of Percy's cab) I knew I shouldn't of built that ejection button. Skyla: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! lands on the driller train Evil Jimmy: (hears the thump from Skyla landing on the roof) What was that? I think we were hit! Skyla: crown is in front of her eyes Hey? Where'd everybody go? I'm blind! We'll never get the Crystal of the Train-Primes to Thomas now! Evil Jimmy: So that's what you're doing! (leans out the cab window) The crystal! And that's where we'll get that planet harvester started! cackles So long, Sweetheart! Skyla: her crown, and is shocked to find she's on the driller train Evil Jimmy: Guys, there's a hostage up there we need to rid of. Scron: What? We can't do that! The Geneva convention! Evil Jimmy: I don't care if it's a Star Trek convention! Beam her out! Skyla: HELP! HELP! ''' Yuna and Snowdrop: '''SKYLA!! Sabine Wren: Oh great! Now we have to rescue Skyla! trains then race around a corner as our heroes then go over a bridge that's overcrossing the track of the driller train Hera Syndulla: Someone's gonna have to lean out of the cab and reach for Skyla as we go over! Pepper Clark: from Percy's cab steps Jump! Skyla: and grabs Pepper's paws Pepper Clark: Skyla back into the truck Sheen: Sorry. Skyla: It's okay, Sheen. heroes continue over the bridge but then a changling then appears on the side of the train! Yona: Guys! We got company! Ocellus: EEEP!! (ducks down into the truck) one Changling then goes to step into the truck, Zeb puts his Bo-Rifle into staff mode and swats it off. As another one is about to board Jimmy's truck when Cindy notices it Cindy: Get your own ride, bugface! (karate punches it off) Changling then appears on the other side of the truck which Libby notices it Changeling: (hisses) Libby: Sorry, buggy, no room for more passengers! (whacks it off with a shovel) another Changling climbs into the truck where the cows are as Maggie sees him but then she body slams it, sending it flying into another Changling on Calloway's side then another changling appears on Calloway's right as it hisses at her Mrs. Calloway: (head butts it, as if falls from the train) more changling appears at the brakevan's front which Rax sees it and then he zaps it, but it doesn't fall off as easy Gallus: Rax, zap it in the eyes! R3-X3 (Rax): (zaps the Changling in the eyes, which works as it falls from the van and is sucked down underneath the train.) team then hit the other side of the bridge just as the driller train gets along side of them again and the chase continues Piglet: EEEEE!!! They're still on our tail! Kanan Jarrus: (as he shovels coal) Well, try and get us far away from them! Hera Syndulla: (as she tugs the regulator in an effort to increase the speed) Come on, Percy! Can't you go any faster?! Percy: I'm giving it all I got! speed Evil Jimmy: We're gonna lose this race to the saddle tank? I don't think so! Keep shoveling! Scorn: Right! shoveling like crazy he shoveling, the pressure gauge starts to hit the yellow bit and then continues toward the red bit Changeling: Okay, maybe you should slow down. Evil Jimmy: Never, we cannot let them escape our grasp! the trains continue, Spongebob happens to look ahead and he sees something Spongebob: OH NO!! Tracks are intersecting, straight ahead! Terminator: FASTER! NOW!!! Percy: speed and overtakes the driller train by just a dozen miles driller train is now behind Percy's train Evil Jimmy: We got you now, Doc! Now it's to stick to the doc and the others. cackles Jimmy then opens the regulator to full power and the drill starts grinding against the back of the brakevan Rabbit: AAAH!!!! Squidward: LAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Brian: You gotta move faster guys! GO!!! then returning to the cab of the Driller Train, the needle hits the blue bit with the skull and cross bones on the pressure gauge Scorn: Sir, there's too much pressure! Evil Jimmy: Scorn, I know. The pressure of excitement is too much to bear! Scorn: No! The pressure gauge! It's on the blue bit with the skull and cross... before Scorn can finish his sentence, the driller train explodes! Vinnie Terrio: Ha. Jimmy's doppelganger just blew up! Russell Ferguson: That was close. music then ends Brian: Oh, thank God. Pepper Clark: Well guys, it's nothing but smooth sailing for here. Kanan Jarrus: Now, we have the true chance to getting the crystal to Thomas now! Smolder: something Uh, our troubles aren't over yet! Stewie: What? Smolder: to something Look! Applejack: OH NO!! Wer' runnin' outta track! a few yards ahead is an uncompleted bridge! Spongebob:' OH NO!!' Mrs. Calloway: Oh, quick! The brakes! then grabs the brake lever on their truck and throws on the brakes Hera Syndulla: Oh shoot! (shuts the regulator, then puts the reverser to neutral, and then throws the brakes on hard) Rabbit (rushes to the brakevan's handbrake, and then cranks it on tight.) trains brake hard but they aren't slowing down Emily: We aren't slowing down! Jimmy: Oh no, we have too much momentum! Sheen: Ah-ha! I don't get it. Jimmy: Due to the speed and weight of the train, it's giving us the velocity to continue speeding and we can't stop quick enough! Twi, Cadance, Skyla, Nyx, Brian, Pinkie, Maggie, Grace, Mrs. Calloway, Ocellus, Silverstream, Yona, Pepper, and Minka (in unison) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Terminator: Get down! they burst through the barrier and go flying as they speed off the unfinished rail Morley: I can flyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! No, I can't. all of the engines then slam back into the sand, miles away from where they hit the barrier on the bridge as everyone else comes flying in and then all land in the sand themselves Carl: I'm okay, I broke the fall with my face. Ed: (pulls his head out from under the sand) Eddy: (pops out of the sand and spits out sand that got in his mouth) Not one of our better landings. Mrs. Calloway: Oh... Not again! That's the second time we've fallen half a mile out of the sky! (then she feels something off. Then looks up and sees her hat is gone) AAH!! My hat! Where's my hat?! Ocellus: (with Calloway's hat on her own head but its covering her eyes due to it being too big for her head) Oh my, that was the scariest ride I've ever had in my life! And I'm blind! Mrs. Calloway: (notices her hat on Ocellus' head and sighs in releaf) You aren't blind, dear. You just caught my hat. (takes her hat from Ocellus and puts it back on her own) Thank you, sweetie. Ocellus: Um, thanks? Gallus: (groans as he then struggles to pull himself out from under Zeb) Get off, me! Can't breath! Zeb: Hey, I know you're smaller than the kid but I'm not that heavy you know. (gets off Gallus) Gallus: (gasps for breath) It's not the weight, it's the smell! Zeb: You don't like the air quality here, eh? Fine! I'll give you a new place with better air! (grabs Gallus' tail) Gallus: Hey! What are you doing?! Let go of my tail! Zeb: (throws Gallus into the brakevan from Percy's train and then slams the door shut) Gallus: (banging on the door) I don't think this is very funny! Let me outta here! Zeb: I'll let you out when i feel like it! Hugs: T, are you alright? T.C.: Well, I would've been better if I had a shell. Nyx: Guys, we need to keep going. At least Evil Jimmy and the Changlings don't know we have the Crystal of the Train-Primes. Skyla: Um, actually that's not true. Back on the train, I get dazed and it sorta slipped out. Twilight: It slipped out?! Skyla: I know, I'm sorry Auntie Twilight. the ground with her hoof Shining Armor: We don't have time for this nonsense, we have to keep moving and get the crystal to Thomas before The Ultratron comes! Brian: Thus: destroying the Planet Harvester! Hera Syndulla: Well, now it's gonna be harder since the villains are aware we have the crystal now. What we need is a miracle. Smolder: (holds out a fist fall of thermal detonators) Like this? Hera Syndulla: No, not detonators! Something that can help us fight the Deceptitrain Army! there was a loud bang Pooh: out Tigger: Pooh Bear? Pooh: Hi guys! Everyone: as Pooh is alive and well Morley: I don't get it. You didn't get eaten. Pooh: No, he helped me. walks out Cruncher: Your friend told me of the Ultratron's return. Well, I might be able to help you with that. Percy: So you must be the old warrior that guards this cave. Cruncher: That's right, the reason why I put out that sigh and that lamp is because I'm afraid, and I don't want know one to steal the crystal. But now, since the Ultratron has return, I swear I will protect young Nyx Sparkle. Nyx: Thanks. But what do you transform into? Cruncher transforms into his Carnotaur form Cruncher: ROAR!!!! Hera Syndulla: There's our miracle. Human Rarity: Oh, no. Human Rainbow: I was expecting a giant train. Gallus: (cuts himself out of the brakevan) What? (notices Cruncher) Whoa! A robot Carnotaur?! Now we're talking! Skyla: It's him! IT'S THE CLOGGERSAURUS!! Yuna: That's no Cloggersaurus. Zeñorita: Si. It's the old warrior Steamfire was talking about. Percy: Very well. And we must work together to save Thomas! Cruncher: growls Percy: Now, let's go! all start to continue on Category:Stuingtion Category:Scenes Category:Chase scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures Chronicles